Taking Care
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang Akashi yang merawat Mayuzumi saat sang kekasih demam sehabis ujian... Oneshoot. MayuAka.


**Disclaimer : The Characters Are Belongs To Fujimaki Tadoshi. But The Story Is Mine.**

 **Warning : OOC, BL, MayuAka, Plot Agak Datar,Typo, EYD Yang Tidak Sesuai. Dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...MxA...**

Akashi mengerutkan kening samar, kedua alisnya terlihat seperti hendak bertemu. Bibirnya dikatupkan rapat sedangkan matanya memicing memandang ponselnya. Ekspresinya saat ini seperti pencampuran antara bingung dan kesal.

Ia menatap layar dari handphonenya yang memperlihatkan kalimat 'Panggilan tidak dijawab' dibawah keterangan nomor kontak seseorang.

Akashi bingung, sudah tiga hari ini Mayuzumi tidak bisa dihubungi. Bukannya ia terlalu posesiv atau bagaimana, tapi biasanya Mayuzumi jika tidak bisa dihubungi sehari esoknya akan menghubungi balik atau sehari sebelum Mayuzumi tidak bisa dihubungi ia akan memeberitahu.

Sebenarnya ia sudah beberapa minggu tidak bertemu dan kontakan dengan Mayuzumi karena Mayuzumi ingin fokus belajar untuk masuk universitas favorit. Akashi tentu memakluminya, ia senang saat Mayuzumi yang selalu acuh itu mau berusaha keras. Diam-diam Akashi selalu tersenyum saat mengingat kekasihnya itu bilang ia akan masuk Universitas unggulan agar dapat setara dengan Akashi.

Akashi dapat memakluminya jika sekarang masih ujian, namun ujian itu sudah selesai dua hari yang lalu. Tidak mungkinkan Mayuzumi bunuh diri karena tidak lulus, secara pengumumannya saja belum keluar.

Atau Mayuzumi stres takut hasil ujiannya mengecewakan dan lalu bunuh diri dengan berdiri ditengah rel kereta api?. Mayuzumi kan sangat suka ke stasiun, duduk di kereta dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa entah kemana. Siapa tahu saat merenung di stasiun ide itu terlintas dibenak Mayuzumi.

Akashi menggelengkan kepala, mengusir pemikiran buruknya sendiri. Tidak mungkin Mayuzumi se-hopeless itu dan sangat mendrama.

Ah, dari pada hanya menebak lebih baik ia mencari tahu langsung. Segera dipanggilnya pelayan untuk menyuruh sopir bersiap dan kemudian ia mengganti pakaiannya.

.

.

.

Akashi memencet bel rumah kediaman keluarga Mayuzumi.

"Tunggu sebentar." Terdengar samar teriakan seorang wanita yang dikenal oleh indra pendengaran Akashi. Langkah kakinya yang terburu semakin mendekat.

"Ah, Akashi-kun." Ibu Mayuzumi membuka pintu rumahnya dan sedikit terkejut meihat siapa yang berdiri disana. Akashi tersenyum sopan. Wajah ibu Mayuzumi langsung cerah dan mempersilahkan Akashi masuk.

"Ada apa kemari Akashi-kun? Mencari Chihiro?." tanyanya ramah. Akashi mengangguk. "Chihiro sedang sakit Akashi-kun."

Akashi agak kaget mendengarnya. "Sakit?." ibu Mayuzumi mengangguk. "Anak itu langsung terkena demam setelah ujian, Baa-san kira ia terlalu keras belajar dan terlalu kelelahan."

"Boleh aku menjenguknya Baa-san?." ibu Mayuzumi mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tentu". Mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Ibu Mayuzumi membuka pintu kamar Mayuzumi. "Chihiro, Akashi-kun datang menjenguk mu."

Mayuzumi sedang berbaring di kasurnya dan berselimutkan selimut tipis. Pemuda berambut soft grey itu berbalik. Menatap kearah pintu kamar dengan tatapan lesu. "Hm?."

"Ngobrol dulu dengan Chihiro ya Akashi-kun, Baa-san akan ambilkan teh dan camilan."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Baa-san." Akashi cepat-cepat menyahut dengan nada tidak enak. Ibu Mayuzumi tersenyum lembut. "mana mungkin repot Akashi-kun, kamu kan tamu, lagipula Baa-san selalu senang kalau kamu main kesini." Ibu Mayuzumi pun keluar menuju dapur.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku Chihiro kalau kau sakit, aku bingung tiba-tiba kau tidak bisa dihubungi, kukira kau bunuh diri karena putus asa, pesimis tidak berhasil." Akashi berjalan mendekat.

Mayuzumi mendengus. "Kepalaku pusing, tidak bisa menelfon atau mengirim pesan." Jawab Mayuzumi dengan suara serak. "Kenapa bisa sampai sakit? Ibumu bilang kau terlalu memaksakan diri, memang kau belajar bagaimana?. " Akashi duduk dibawah menghadap wajah Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi menutup matanya pelan lalu menjawab. "Aku belajar tiap malam sampai jam satu lalu lanjut saat jam lima pagi dan setiap sore aku keperpustakaan untuk mencari bahan-bahan yang lebih lengkap, siangnya aku pergi ke rumah teman Kaa-san yang dosen untuk belajar."

Akashi terperangah dalam hati, pantas saja pemuda itu sakit, dia kurang istirahat. "Kutebak kau sampai lupa makan."

"Benar Akashi-kun, Baa-san sampai pusing menyuruhnya makan, sampai dia hanya sarapan atau makan siang dalam satu hari." Ibu Mayuzumi datang membawa nampan berisi teh hijau dan baik itu meletakkannya diatas meja belajar Mayuzumi.

Terdengar suara dering ponsel dan Ibu Mayuzumi cepat-cepat merogoh saku mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ah, selamat siang Pak, ada apa?."

"Apa harus Pak?, saya sedang mengurus anak saya, dia sedang sakit."

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan saya?."

Ibu Mayuzumi menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Suaranya terdengar cemas.

"Tak apa Kaa-san, lagipula aku kan hanya demam biasa." Sela Mayuzumi dengan suara parau karena tenggorokannya sakit. Ia tahu telfon itu pasti dari atasan ibunya. Ia tidak ingin ibunya mendapat masalah dikantornya.

Ibunya menatapnya dengan pandangan ragu. "Aku bukan anak kecil Kaa-san." Mayuzumi bangkit duduk. "Baa-san tenang saja biar aku yang jaga Mayuzumi-san." Sahut Akashi membuat ibu Mayuzumi melongo.

"Tapi Akashi-kun..."

"Tak apa Baa-san, pekerjaan Baa-san pentingkan?, Mayuzumi-san juga sudah dewasa untuk mengurus dirinya dan aku punya waktu luang saat ini."

Ibu Mayuzumi masih terlihat ragu. "Itu benar Kaa-san." Perkataan Mayuzumi yang tegas membuat sang ibu akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah pak saya akan segera kesana."Ibu Mayuzumi pamit untuk bersiap.

"Tumben sekali kau ingin menolongku." Sahut Mayuzumi menganggukkan kepala kearah Akashi. Akashi menoleh dan mengangkat bahu. "Siapa bilang? Aku membantu ibumu kok."

Mayuzumi mendengus dan kembali bergelung dalam selimutnya. Ibunya kembali masuk, wanita itu telah memakai pakaian kerjanya dan membawa tas yang penuh berkas-berkas. Ia mengelus rambut putranya.

"Kaa-san pergi dulu Chihiro, Akashi-kun tolong jaga Chihiro ya, maaf sampai kau direpotkan." Akashi tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok."

Ibunya pamit untuk kerja dan berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam hening. "Kau sudah makan Chihiro?" Akashi memecah bisu diantara mereka. Mayuzumi menggeleng. "Kubuatkan makanan kalau begitu." Akashi bangkit berdiri. Mayuzumi memandangnya tak yakin. "Kau bisa masak?." Akashi berdecak. "Tentu, aku harus bisa menguasai banyak hal, kau tahu." Mayuzumi mendengus. "of course, Mr. Perfect." Pemuda berambut soft grey itu membalikkan tubuhnya. "Tapi aku sedang tidak selera."

Tidak ada sahutan. Biasanya Akashi akan mengomelinya dan bilang ia tidak boleh membantah. Karena bingung ia berbalik kembali dan mendapati kalau pemuda berambut merah itu sudah hilang.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Akashi masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air. Mayuzumi mengerang. "Aku tidak selera untuk makan Akashi." Akashi mengerutkan dahi. "Kau itu mau sembuh tidak sih Chihiro?."

Akashi meletakkan nampan itu diatas meja dan mengambil mangkuk bubur. Pemuda berambut merah itu duduk di tepi kasur. "Aku tidak mau makan Akashi." Mayuzumi malah menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tipisnya.

Akashi menyentakkan selimut itu dengan sebelah tangan. "Jangan keras kepala." Ujarnya mulai jengkel. "Cukup beberapa suap agar kau bisa minum obat." Ia meletakkan mangkuk yang dipegangnya dan menarik Mayuzumi duduk. Cukup mudah mengingat Mayuzumi sedang tidak bertenaga.

"Ku harap kau tidak berpikir menjadi perawat Akashi, kau tidak lemah lembut sama sekali." Gerutu Mayuzumi.

"Memang aku tidak berniat." Sahut Akashi cuek. Ia menyendok sesuap bubur. Mayuzumi memperhatikan bubur itu sekilas. Bubur itu dicampur bayam dan tahu serta diatasnya diberi telur mentah.

Mayuzumi membuka mulutnya. Akashi menyuapkannya bubur. Mayuzumi mengernyit sebentar lalu menelan. "Semuanya terasa hambar bagiku."

Akashi mengangguk. "Karena itu, kau harus sembuh, memang kau mau makan tapi selalu tidak bisa merasakan apapun." Akashi menyendokkan bubur lagi dan meniupnya karena masih panas. Mayuzumi makan tanpa banyak protes.

Sepuluh menit kemudian bubur itu tinggal beberapa sendok. Mayuzumi menggeleng saat Akashi akan menyuapinya lagi. Akashi mengangkat bahu. Tidak memaksa lebih jauh, mengerti kalau Mayuzumi mungkin eneg karena tidak merasakan apapun di lidahnya.

Akashi menyodorkan obat dan meminumkan Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi duduk bersandar, tidak enak kalau selesai makan langsung tidur. Mayuzumi memejamkan matanya, kepalanya masih terasa sakit namun berangsur berkurang dan agak rileks karena efek obat.

"Kau pilih jurusan apa akhirnya Chihiro?"

Akashi bertanya untuk memecah kesunyian. Mayuzumi membuka matanya dan melirik Akashi dari sudut bola matanya. Masih menempelkan kepala ke dinding. "Tekhnik Fisika."

Akashi mengangguk. Mayuzumi memang menyukai fisika. "Kau terlalu cuek sebelumnya pada pelajaran, dan sekarang keteteran untuk mengejarnya." Omel Akashi. Mayuzumi mendengus malas. "Kau lebih cerewet dari ibuku Akashi."

Akashi menatapnya jengkel. Mayuzumi tampak mulai mengantuk, efek samping obatnya bekerja. "Lebih baik kau tidur Chihiro." Akashi membaringkan Mayuzumi lalu menyelimutinya. Mayuzumi berbaring menyamping. Mencari posisi yang enak.

Akashi menyentuh dahi Mayuzumi, mengecek suhu tubuhnya yang ternyata masih panas. Akashi agak kaget saat Mayuzumi menarik tangan kanannya dan meletakkan dipipi pemuda berambut soft grey itu.

"Tanganmu dingin." Ucapnya dengan nada mengantuk. Akashi mengulas senyum tipis, ia lalu duduk di karpet dan meletakkan kepalanya di tepi kasur. Memperhatikan wajah tidur Mayuzumi yang tenang dan hembusan nafasnya yang teratur. Tangan kirinya naik untuk membelai surai keabuan Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi sedikit bergerak namun sepertinya karena nyaman dengan perlakuan Akashi. Dan pada akhirnya ia ikut tertular kantuk dan tidur dengan posisi masih duduk.

.

.

.

Akashi terbangun saat sinar matahari menyapa kelopaknya, memberi efek tak nyaman. Selama beberapa detik pikirannya _blank_ , mencerna keadaan sekitar. Baru setelah itu ia sadar kalau dia berbaring berselimutkan selimut tipis berwarna coklat.

Segera duduk, heran kenapa ia bisa tidur di atas kasur Mayuzumi sedangkan orangnya entah kemana. Mengedarkan pandangan ke beberapa sudut, akhirnya mendapati orang yang dicarinya tertidur di sofa. Pemuda berambut merah itu berdiri dan berjalan mendekat.

"Chihiro, kenapa kau tidur disini?." Akashi menggoyangkan bahu Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi mengerang lalu membuka kedua kelopak matanya. "Kau ketiduran tadi dengan posisi duduk, jadi ku baringkan saja."

Akashi berdecak, "Kau kan sakit untuk apa mengangkat ku ke tempat tidur lagipula kenapa kau tidur disofa?."

"Kau ringan lagipula tidur seperti itu hanya membuat leher sakit, dan kalau aku tidur disamping mu nanti kau malah tertular." Jawab Mayuzumi yang kemudian batuk-batuk mengakibatkan tenggorokannya langsung terasa sakit. Akashi segera mengambil gelas dan meminumkannya kepada Mayuzumi.

Akashi melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul empat sore. "Hmm... kau ingin camilan sore, Chihiro?." Tanyanya setengah menggumam.

Mayuzumi memijit pangkal hidungnya saat dirasakan kalau kepalanya kembali pusing. "Kau lupa kalau semua terasa hambar bagiku?." Balasnya agak sarkas. Akashi mengacuhkannya. "Ku potong buah kalau begitu." Mayuzumi mendelik. Sudah menduga, membantah Akashi sama dengan sia-sia.

Akashi meletakkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya dipelipis Mayuzumi lalu memutar jari itu perlahan, memijatnya. Mayuzumi tampak rileks karenanya. "Dirumah mu ada buahkan?." Mayuzumi mengangguk. "Cek saja dikulkas."

Akashi segera keluar dan kembali sepuluh menit kemudian dengan piring berisi potongan apel dan anggur. Mayuzumi bangkit dari berbaring dan memberi ruang untuk Akashi duduk. Akashi duduk dan menyodorkan piringnya. Mayuzumi mengambil sepotong apel dan merasakan rasa segar dari apel yang sedang ia kunyah.

"Nah sekarang kembali tidur." Ucap – perintah – Akashi. Mayuzumi berdiri dan berjalan menuju kasur. Akashi menyelimutinya lagi. Ia membelai surai itu perlahan, sedikit lega saat merasa kalau Mayuzumi tidak sepanas siang tadi.

Kaget sekali lagi saat Mayuzumi kembali menggenggam tangannya namun sekarang menautkan jari mereka dan meletakkan punggung tangan Akashi kebibirnya. Mengecup lembut dan tertidur di tandai hembusan nafasnya yang teratur.

Wajah Akashi terasa panas, bukan, ia bukan tertular demam, namun dia merasa deg-degan dengan perlakuan Mayuzumi.

"Dasar, kenapa kau hanya romantis saat sakit." Gerutu Akashi namun dengan senyum manis tertengger di wajahnya.

Jam di kamar Mayuzumi menunjukkan pukul lima sore saat ibu Mayuzumi membuka kamar putranya. Ia tersenyum pada Akashi. Akashi membalasnya dengan senyum sopan yang sempurna.

"Maaf Baa-san sampai merepotkan mu Akashi-kun." Ujar Ibu Mayuzumi dengan raut tidak enak. Akashi dengan cepat menggeleng. "Tidak kok Baa-san." Ibu Mayuzumi melirik putranya yang masih tidur. Ssebuah senyum terulas dibibirnya. "Bagaimana keadaan Chihiro."

"Kurasa mulai membaik." Jawab Akashi. Ibu Mayuzumi menoleh padanya, "Arigatou Akashi-kun sudah mau menjaga Chihiro, Baa-san lega sekali."

"Ah, Baa-san lebih baik ganti baju dulu, kau ingin makan malam bersama kami Akashi-kun?."

Akashi menggeleng, "Maaf, Baa-san, aku harus segera pulang." Tolaknya sopan. "kalau begitu tunggu Baa-san ganti baju dulu, nanti Baa-san antar kedepan." Akashi mengangguk dan Ibu Mayuzumi segera keluar untuk pergi kekamarnya.

Mata Mayuzumi terbuka perlahan, ia menguap. "Apa Kaa-san sudah pulang ? rasanya tadi aku mendengar suaranya." Akashi mengangguk, "Ya dia sudah pulang, sekarang sedang ganti baju." Jelasnya.

Akashi membelai lagi rambut Mayuzumi, "Aku pulang dulu." Mayuzumi menekuk sudut bibirnya kebawah. "Tidak nginap?." Tanyanya seperti tak rela.

Akashi terkekeh, "Kau seperti anak kecil saja Chihiro." Mayuzumi mendengus. "Jangan merajuk, ku jenguk kau besok."

Suara pintu kamar Mayuzumi diketuk dari luar. "Akashi-kun, sopirmu sudah menjemput." Seru Ibu Mayuzumi. "Ya, aku kesana Baa-san."

"Nah, aku pulang dulu Chihiro."

"Hm."

Akashi berbalik. "Akashi." Akashi menoleh, menatap heran Mayuzumi yang bangkit dari posisi berbaring. "Arigatou Akashi." Akashi tertegun sebentar sebelum seringai menghias wajah tampannya.

"Hanya ucapan terima kasih?." Tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Ia kaget saat Mayuzumi menarik lengannya dan membuat ia terduduk di kasur dan menabrak dada bidang Mayuzumi. Sebuah lengan melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Kau banyak maunya Obochan." Akashi menenggadah menatapnya. Menatap wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang entah kenapa sangat ia sukai. Jujur saja, jatuh cinta pada seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro dulu tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu." Sahut Akashi kesal dengan kata terakhir dari ucapan Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi tak meperdulikan protesannya, malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Akashi. Menempelkan bibir pucatnya yang kontras dengan bibir delima Akashi. Memberi sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan manis.

Akashi memejamkan matanya, menikmati. Anggap saja pembalasan rasa kangen dan bingung selama tiga hari belakang. Oh, tambahkan juga beberapa minggu sebelumnya saat pacarnya itu sibuk untuk persiapan ujian masuk universitas.

"Itu ucapan terima kasihku." Ujar Mayuzumi setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Akashi merah padam untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali menyunggingkan seringai tipis. "Kurasa untuk saat ini itu cukup." Mayuzumi memutar bola matanya. "Berarti akan ada untuk yang selanjutnya."

Akashi terkekeh, berdiri dan menunduk. Mencium pipi Mayuzumi. "Cepat sembuh Chihiro."

 _ **FIN**_

: : : :

 **A/N : My second MayuAka...**

 **Ralat warning yang di atas, plotnya gak cuman agak datar tapi sangat datar, sedatar ekpresi Mayuzumi... (di lempar sama LN). Gak nyangka bakalan sampai 2k wordnya, kiraiin kayak yang sebelumnya, cuman sampai 1k.**

 **Dan Ai mau berterima kasih sama MayuAka-san, makasih udah negur saya soal EYD, gak heran nilai Bahasa Indonesia saya jarang yang 9... "(^-^) . tapi saya gak janji fic ini EYDnya benar, hehe ''.**

 **Btw soal ide, aku entah kesambet apa mikirin soal ujian masuk Universitas dan kepikiran gimana kalau Mayuzumi itu sakit, ide ini muncul pas jam tambahan Biologi. Bener-bener deh, bukannya dengerin guru lagi bahas soal malah ngelamun.**

 **At last, RnR?... please review...**

 **AI.**


End file.
